Tony Viscardi
Antonio "Tony" Viscardi was portrayed by Nick Scotti and Jay Bontatibus. Biography Tony Viscardi was an automotive mechanic. Megan Dennison was the younger daughter of Keith Dennison and younger sister of Tricia Dennison McNeil. Megan was a college student, who then got an apprenticeship at the Genoa City Chronicle. Megan was a sweet and innocent person who had no clue of what went on around her. Megan was involved with Alec Moretti for quite some time, but she didn't feel strongly about him. Because she cared about him, but knew they had no future, she ended the relationship. Megan met Tony at Crimson Lights. She was intrigued by his great looks and "bad boy" image. Even after Tony told her that he was no good for her, she didn't give up on her pursuit of this older motorcycle-riding auto mechanic - a far cry from Megan's sheltered little rich girl background. Neither Megan's father nor sister approved of Megan and Tony's relationship. Keith and Tricia made life difficult for the two lovebirds, feeling that Tony came from the wrong side of the tracks. Megan insisted that she didn't care what they said. She was in love with Tony, and he was the only one for her despite what her family wanted. A few months into their relationship Tony's boss was setting him up to drive "hot" cars from Florida to Genoa City. On a trip back from Florida - unknown to Tony and Megan - they were driving a stolen vehicle and were arrested. They got off on all charges because Tony pleaded with Assistant District Attorney Glenn Richards to get Megan off. Richards bought Tony's plea which Megan found out about later. She was even more thrilled that he had done that for her. Megan's father was mad when he found out, but Megan calmed Daddy down. Tony didn't think Meg was right to defy her family, so he stayed with his ex-lover, Grace Turner, who bailed him out of jail and gave him a roof over his head. Megan wouldn't forget him. She made Tony admit his feelings for her. He finally told her he loved her. The two were a hot item after that. Then one day Grace was fired from Newman Enterprises. Since Nicholas Newman was not interested, she wanted Tony back and tried to seduce him. Tony wouldn't allow it, and backed off by moving into his old place which was still available. Before he returned to London, Megan's father asked Tricia to separate the two of them. Both agreed Tony was not right for Megan. Tricia teamed up with Grace to try to make it happen. But their attempt failed. Megan blindly believed that Tricia was accepting Tony, but he knew better. The tension between Tony and Tricia was obvious to everyone but Meg. Tricia became so obsessed with her vendetta against Tony that they ended up in a physical fight in the lobby of The Colonnade Room on New Years Eve. Tricia suddenly quit struggling and kissed Tony. It was all he could do to get her off him. It was obvious then that Tricia had gone over the edge. Tony decided the only solution was to marry Meg quickly. The wedding was arranged at the Justice of the Peace, with Nina Webster standing up for Meg, Sharon Newman for Tony and Cassie Newman as flower girl. But the groom never arrived. Tony was run down on his motorcycle by Tricia as she blindly backed out of the Dennison driveway in a rush to stop the wedding. Tony and Megan were later married in the hospital on Tony's deathbed. Megan lost her true love by her beloved sister's hand. Shortly afterward, Megan left town, unable to forgive what her sister had done to her beloved Tony. Category:Men of Genoa City Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Heros Category:No Longer on the Show Category:1990s Category:Protagonists